


A change of lives

by Blepbean



Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: It was a beautiful picnic that changed their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So listen up people this is a old fanfic that I found lying in my laptop. So please have mercy on my writing Lmao. I do not have time to fix it up and make. It pretty

"Tyler, it's nice having you around here." Said Ethan." No problem, Loud blue boy." Teased Tyler. They were alone, in the woods." You know, it's just fun to go to the woods, near a river, with food and your friend. After all it was a busy day."  
"true." Replied Ethan." Hey I have an Idea." Tyler paused. Took of his shirt, and went inside the car. Ethan heard the rustle of clothes in the car, no that he was perving on Tyler or anything. Then moments later Tyler got out of the car, sprinted to the dock of the river, and jumped in to the crystal clear water, ripples was sent throughout the river." Oh no you don't, luckily I have my bathers here."

As Ethan rushed to the car. Moments later he rushed to the river, landing with a big splash. Water splashed everywhere as he landed on the water. The water was more shallow than both of them thought, though Ethan was shorter than Tyler, it wouldn't take much effort to touch the bottom of the river. Ethan shivered." This is cold, why aren't you even shivering?" Asked Ethan. They're eyes met, Tyler looked at Ethan's wet blue hair. Ethan leaned in to the wooden pole attached to the bottom of the river. They were so close to each other. Tyler fixed Ethan's blue hair, a tiny amounts of blue dye came out of Ethan's hair. Tyler began to lean in to the blue boy. Ethan panicked and sprayed water to Tyler by his tiny water gun. Tyler laughed and swam backwards. Tyler returned fire, smashing the still river. Water erupted, it looked like mini explosion. The blue boy shielded his eyes." Tyler, thank you for bringing me out here. I-I don't get to do this much." Said Ethan." My pleasure." 

Tyler began to tackle the blue boy in the water. While Ethan was under water he could see in the crystal clear water. It wasn't much, but it looked beautiful underwater. Ethan swam to the surface without much effort. Tyler was gentle on the blue boy." Tyler." Ethan paused, choosing his words carefully." Nevermind, it's not important right now." Tyler looked at Ethan."I think it's time we get packing and go home, I have to help out Mark with something." Said Tyler, running his hand through his hair." Yeah, Its getting a little late. I have to go to." Replied Ethan. They got out of the water, both of them cold and dripping water everywhere. They changed they're clothes in the car in turns. Then it was time to hit the road.

Ethan though about what happened on the river as he looked out in the window, the scenery wasn't special.  
Grass, tree, tree, farmland, cows. Tyler and Ethan would tease each other in front of the fans, for fun and games of course, it's usually jokes, small things like that. But in the river, it was unusual. As much as he wanted to tell Tyler his secret, and as much as Tyler can be trusted with secrets. It's not time to tell Tyler the secret. Not yet anyway. Ethan turned on the radio for distraction. He hummed to the sing he recognised. It wasn't until Tyler spoke when they saw LA in the horizon. The sun was setting, orange was a dominant colour and the moon was rising. Lights was seen turned on in apartments." You OK there blue boy?" Ethan surprised, stopped his deep thoughts. Ethan looked at Tyler." Yeah I'm fine, even more than fine actually." Said Ethan. Though it wasn't true


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to turn btw

"Here we are."  
"Thank you, Tyler really for this whole thing. I appreciate."  
"No problem."  
Tyler's car drove off in the distance, Ethan can still hear the roar of the engine.  
Ethan is particularly good at hiding his emotions, Ethan felt crap. He doesn't want to tell anybody what's happening or how he's feeling. He wanted to know everyone by that he's a smooth bean, happy every time. Ethan collapsed on his bed, he put his pillow on over his face. Tears began to go down Ethan's cheeks, the pillow absorbing the tears. The thought of saying to his friends that he was gay, sickened him. Maybe they will leave Ethan, make fun of him. Who knows? And that the fact that Ethan has feeling towards Tyler, and Ethan's family says that Ethan can't be gay. 

Ethan felt shit, like the most shittiest thing there was. The cold began to seep into Ethan's bedroom. Ethan didn't care that he will get a cold, he probably deserved it. Ethan began to shiver. And all to soon sleep took over Ethan.  
The next few days Ethan stayed in his 'habitat'. Whenever Ethan's phone would ring he ignored it, though it was probably his friends he couldn't care less.  
He sat at the TV, eating chips and ice cream. Letting all the rubbish and wrappers build up in his living room. He vegetated in front of the TV. Using his sleeping bag as a 'blanket'. Though Ethan gained weight eating junk food and not eating healthy. That didn't take to account in Ethan's mind. 

Mark walked back and forth. While the group was talking about Ethan's disappearance." He's not usually like this, and I just checked social media and Ethan hasn't posted anything on Tumblr, twitter in the past few days."   
"I hope he's OK." Amy said  
"What are we going to do? Ethan hasn't answered our calls." Mark said.  
The group discussed about possibilities of what happened to Ethan.  
"I'm going to go to his apartment ." Tyler blurted out, the whole group went quiet.  
"I already tried that Tyler, didn't work." Said Kathryn.  
"It's going to work Kathryn, Ethan trust me." And that Tyler went out of the door, went back in to grab his keys. The rain battered against Tyler as he got outside, but Tyler didn't care if he's going to get soaked.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Time skip boi+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Hello? Ethan it's me Tyler."  
"Go away." Tyler was relieved to hear Ethan's voice once again.  
"Ethan please open the door, everyone's worried sick." Tyler knocked on the door.  
"Ethan, answer me." Tyler cried out.  
The door swung open. Ethan looked, well depressed. Tyler had a urge to roll Ethan into a blanket and just comfort him." Ethan are you OK, you look like you haven't showered in a while." Tyler went inside and closed the door behind him. He followed Ethan as he sat down in the couch. Tyler noticed the mess in Ethan's living room.

"What happened?" Tyler asked. Ethan began to sob. Tyler sat down with him, patting him on the back. Ethan began to calm down." Can you keep this a secret, what I tell you?" Asked Ethan. Tyler nodded, turning off the TV. Ethan began to explain that he was gay, how everyone would react to Ethan being gay, how Ethan's family was homophobic. But he didn't tell Tyler about his feelings towards him."Ethan." Said Tyler." We would never think of you like that, you need to get a shower, take care of yourself."  
"Tyler, promise me you wouldn't tell anyone this conversation."  
"Mark my words." Said Tyler, wiping away Ethan's tears.

As Tyler stayed in Ethan's apartment for the night, while Ethan was in the living room cleaning up. Tyler went inside the recording room which was a ordinary set up. Tyler didn't know much, but he did know how to do the basics of how to edit.  
"Hello everyone." Tyler's voice was quiet, he looked into the camera."Ethan was sick for the past days." Lied Tyler." So I want you guys." Tyler pointed at the camera." To cheer him up, get together to make something, a video. I'm staying to comfort Ethan." After a few edits Tyler uploaded the video. Surprised that he still remembered Ethan's password."Hey Tyler." Yelled Ethan.

Tyler quickly walked out of the recording room and stepped out of the hallway. Ethan who just had a shower looked much better when Tyler saw Ethan in the afternoon." See, a good shower fixes everything, also Ethan you gained weight."  
Ethan quickly realized that he gained weight for the past few days." Wait, I did?  
Well I'm going to have to work that out."  
The older man looked at Ethan. Ethan grabbed Tyler, and hugged him. Tears began to fall, making Tyler's shirt wet." Thank you Tyler." Ethan mumbled, his face Buried into Tyler's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyler, you don't have to stay here, like aren't you a bit uncomfortable cause you're with a guy that's gay?" Ethan pulled away from the hug, looking up at the older man." We've been friends since high school. I'm not uncomfortable, unless that you have feelings for me." Ethan nervously chuckled." I can pay for dinner, pizza?" Said Tyler. Ethan nodded, running his hands through his hair." Now go, get dressed."

\------------Time skip, zooming through the future yeah-------------

They sat in the couch, eating pizza. Tyler let him self smile as he looked at Ethan took a bite from the pizza. It was fun having Ethan around, the way he smiles and laughs. Tyler moved closer to Ethan, hugging him almost. Tyler ran his hand through the blue boy's hair." Stop it." Ethan said. Tyler looked at Ethan, staring at Ethan's eyes. Tyler slowly took Ethan's pizza slice away. Ethan was too focused to even notice Tyler take away pizza." Tyler did you seriously take away my pizza."   
Tyler chuckled, pulled his hands away from Ethan's hair.

"Were you too into me to even notice me?" Tyler teased, pinching Ethan's cheeks. Ethan blushed." Shut-Shut up, you Tyler."   
"What did you even say?" As they argued over the last slice of pizza (Ethan got it bc he's a blue boy). Tyler let him self get comfortable in the brown leather couch, the blanket Ethan gave him felt itchy, but he didn't mind. As the lights dimmed and he stared into the dark he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, squinting his eyes from the sudden light.  
'Where are you?'   
'Are you with Ethan?'

 

'I'm OK, I'm with Ethan, he's fine.' He paused.' There was a blackout, his phone charger was missing, his computer was hacked.' Lied Tyler, he hoped the reason was good enough. He put his phone down on the coffee table. Though Ethan being gay? That felt every moment of them flirting for fun felt, weird. Though he didn't mind it. But it felt, odd. The blue, loud, energetic, young boy. It made him question his own sexuality, which he doesn't know because he never dated anyone. The phone vibrated.

'Why didn't Ethan just come to us?' Tyler thought about the answer he gave. That was stupid.'I don't know.'  
'Is he OK?'  
'Yes'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah, he's happy I guess. His own usual self.'  
Tyler yawned." I guess sleep wouldn't hurt much."

\-----------Zooming through the future yeah-------

Tyler woke up as the dark and the eerie silence greeted him. Still tired he boiled some water, and made coffee. The coffee warmed Tyler's throat, soon after he left with his phone and keys. It was still dark outside, the sun was seen in the horizon, and the moon setting. Taking its stars with it. He glanced at his watch." God its early." Mumbled Tyler.

As he turned on the engine and hit the road. Few cars were seen out in the road. The road was poorly lit. Tyler didn't know where to actually go, to go to his own house or straight to Mark's. He turned on the radio, the silence stopped. Tyler suddenly felt bad leaving Ethan without a notice.' I'm sure he wouldn't mind.' Thought Tyler. As he made up his mind on where to go, to Mark's place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tyler? Hello?" The house was silent, Ethan looked out of the window, the sun in the middle of the sky. How long did he sleep?   
He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. He looked at where Tyler slept, it was like he was still there, the blue blanket thrown to the floor and the pillows scattered everywhere. Rubbing his eyes he turned on the stove. Humming to the song on the radio, it felt like it had been a while since Ethan felt, this good.

A knock was heard on the door." Anybody here? Hello?"   
"I'm coming." Ethan replied. Ethan was presented with a taller, muscular man.  
"Are you OK?" He closed the door.  
"Yeah, just a little tired." Ethan cracked some eggs onto the pan. Mark sat down.  
"So Tyler stayed here?" Ethan was surprised Mark knew about this, he hoped that Mark didn't know about what happened.  
"Did you just wake up? It's noon."  
"Where's Tyler?" Asked Ethan, sounding a little stubborn.

"I saw him at the house, he didn't say anything and just, sat down and made him self at home."  
Ethan began to choose his words carefully."He did say anything in particular?"   
Ethan turned to look at Mark, he shook his head. 

Ethan turned off the stove and placed the eggs in a plate, with toast of course.   
"You haven't been-" Mark paused, looking at Ethan in the eyes."Yourself, are you sure you're OK." Ethan took a bite on to the toast.  
"I was just-forget it." Ethan stood up to turn off the radio.  
"I mean if you want to talk or anything, just come by." Mark stood up and left, shutting the door on his way. Ethan returned to the couch. A tears began to form in his eyes, a tear dropped to the floor. He wiped his tears away. He can't tell Mark, only Tyler. It felt like he could trust him with anything. Like he felt that Tyler would even sacrifice his own life for him.

"I'm a mess." Mumbled Ethan.

As his towel dropped to the floor he was completely naked. He turned on the shower. Everything was a mess, he was a mess. He ran his hand through his wet hair, blue dye was on his hand. So much to do thought Ethan, make a video on his sudden disappearance. Drop by in Mark's house, go get food, try to dye his hair again.  
Though it wasn't much, it felt it was a lot. Ethan didn't want to do all of this, he just wanted to post videos for fun, but now it was work, exhausting. The inspiration, the happy feeling when making videos disappeared. Ethan thought of what Tyler said to him. Be strong, he laughed at that. He doesn't want to fight anymore, he just don't want to exist, but he has to. Lots of people are happy, had motivation because of him.

It was a scary feeling that one wrong thing everyone would just leave his channel, forget about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually loved this bit when I read back omg this is a fluff chapter don't worry

Ethan was editing for Mark, in the so called 'Teamiplier house'. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.  
"Ethan." Said Tyler behind him, Ethan took of his headphones, turned to see Tyler holding two tickets.  
"You wanna go and see a movie? You need to take a rest. You have been working for 2 hours. You look like you hate yourself."   
"Tyler, I need to-"  
"I can finish the edit." Interrupted Kathryn.   
"That is such a nice offer but-"  
"No, go have some fun. You look like you've been studying for finals." Kathryn smiled.

 

Ethan stood up and hugged Kathryn." Thank you." Ethan left the room.  
"Thanks Kathryn." Said Tyler. Kathryn sat down and faced Tyler.  
"Go have some fun love birds."  
"Shut up. I just wanted to treat Ethan."  
"Ohh really, just admit it, you two look cute already."  
Tyler rolled his eyes." Whatever."

(Time skip)

"Thanks Tyler." Said Ethan, holding the large popcorn with his two hands, he looked like a little boy.   
"No problem blue boy." Tyler opened the door, into the huge theatre. Huge red curtains was hanging against the wall. The usual big screen was surrounded with beautiful black curtains. So the tickets cost more than Tyler thought, but Ethan deserved it.  
Finding their seat, they took their seats.  
"Is it a bad time to tell you it's a horror movie?" Whispered Tyler  
"I hate you."

(After the Movie)

"Come on it's not that scary."  
"Look at me, I'm shaking." Ethan held out his arms.  
"Look." Tyler pointed at a claw machine. It reminded him when he first won something in the claw machine.  
"I am spending every single penny I have until I win one."   
"I'm having it."  
"Fine."  
Tyler tapped the glass pane, pulled out some coins." Get ready to see the master."  
"Don't get to cocky."  
After 10 tries Tyler was about to give up, until he finally did it. He grabbed the stuffed toy and gave it to Ethan. Without thinking Ethan pressed his lips against Tyler. Tyler was completely red after Ethan pulled out.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry. You probably hate me now-"  
Tyler interrupted Ethan by pressing his lips against the younger boy. Ethan felt, something. Like Tyler was supposed to be with him. The final piece for his life.   
Although love is just a reaction he didn't care. You only die once.  
Their lips was synchronised. Soon after tongues joined.   
After 20 seconds Ethan pulled away from the kiss, saliva dripped down.  
His face was red, he walked off


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh shit my old self gone wild with this one lmao this is amazing and bitchy and like plot twist bending lmao

As they got onto the car, the engine roared as it turned on. Ethan stared out of the window, looking as the world goes by. People huddled together, men on suits, tall storey buildings that looked like it would pierce the heavens. He looked at Tyler, one hand on the steering hand, wearing his black beanie which looked good on him because of his brown hair. It was quiet, awkward inside the car. Ethan still felt the joy after the kiss.

Tyler noticed the awkward feeling inside the car, he looked at the smol blue boy who was leaning against the window. He let him self smile, then it disappeared in a instant as he remembered something. He turned on the radio.  
Ethan recognised the two people who was talking in the radio, some famous people.  
"So Steve the topic we are going to be is relationship, specifically the men in straight relationships. Who are also gay." Said the broadcaster through the speaker.  
"Yes it's actually very sad that they want to love their girlfriend, but loves men. They aren't bi, so they are stuck trying to you know love the person that they don't want to love anymore-"  
Tyler quickly changed the radio. Then focusing on the road again. Ethan quickly thought why Tyler turned it off. No it couldn't be he thought. He pushed the thought to the back of his head. Focusing on the song on the radio he loved so much when he was in high school. When he didn't know this, all of this was going to happen. 

He quietly hummed the song to himself, tapping the window. The car came to a halt, as a parade of people who protested against gays. Thousands and thousands of people was seen who looked like they came from all corners of the world. They were statues, signs. Why it can't happen because of religion, they wore black and white clothes. Ethan focused on a sign which a old man was holding up.   
"Death sentences to all fags." It read.  
Tears formed in his eyes, which he managed to stop falling in his cheeks, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Tyler. The car finally moved. 

Five minutes later Ethan and Tyler was in the driveway of the 'teamiplier house'. He stepped outside, a cool breeze hit him. The moon and stars high above the sky, stars who would be twinkling for millions and millions of years only to die, thousands and thousands of light years away. He quickly went inside, followed by Tyler.

When Ethan was walking through the hallway he could hear a voice, Tyler's and an unfamiliar one. He stopped and listened. He couldn't make out much but he did here this one line which broke his heart.  
"Love you Babe and happy anniversary."   
So it was true, Tyler is with someone, probably a girl. Half of Ethan felt like this was going to happen, half of him he would actually have a relationship with someone. His heart broke, it felt like an arrow shot through it. Well it doesn't matter, it was false hope. He slowly walked away, holding back tears


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf was I writing

"Hey Ethan." Said Kathryn, Ethan spun around, scratching the back of his head.  
Kathryn saw the look on Ethan's face, the I-want-to-talk-someone-about-something-but-I-really-don't-want-to.  
"Ethan."  
"Yes Kathryn?" Said Ethan, instantly changing to his normal face.  
Kathryn paused, fixing her hair into a pony tail.  
"I know something's up." Said Kathryn. Ethan shook his head in reply.  
"I-I don't think so Kathryn."  
........  
........  
........  
"I'm still not telling you Kathryn."   
"Guys!Were doing a livestream! A charity livestream! 10 Minutes hurry up!" Mark yelled.  
Kathryn sighed, shaking her head." I'm finding out what is happening soon enough Ethan." She turned around and left.  
Ethan stood for a moment, glancing at the wall to collect his thoughts.  
"Ethan." Whispered Tyler in Ethan's ear. Ethan shuddered.  
"Tyler, hi. You're a creep can you like not do that."  
"I should probably go."  
"Yeah. Me too." Replied Tyler, scratching the back of his head.  
Tyler walked away from Ethan, Leaving him in the hallway until Tyler dragged him into the couch.

"Come on Ethan." Said Amy. Tyler put one arm around Ethan's neck. Amy looked at Tyler smiled, they do look cute together. Mark joined the couch, squeezing his way between Tyler and Ethan.   
"Hi guys and welcome to the charity live stream where you get to see five idiots muck around for a good cause!"  
Everyone cheered. Chica stared to waddled her way to the couch and jumped to the couch but failed, the furry little ball instead laid down in the floor. Mark laughed.  
Ethan yawned, then rested his head onto Tyler. Amy and Kathryn smiled.  
"Tythan is canon?"  
"Oh shut up Amy." Said Ethan, Tyler let himself chuckle.   
"And you get to see the cutest ship?" Commented Mark.

As the time went on Ethan stared to feel tired, like really tired. He had trouble keeping his eyes opened.  
"You awake blue boy?" Asked Kathryn, Ethan leapt up. Rubbing his eyes.  
"I-I'm awake, don't worry about me Kathryn. The stream shall go on!"  
Ethan turned to the camera.  
"If I manage to fall asleep then... I get to have a punishment. Yeah any punishment that teamiplier chooses."   
"If you can even keep your eyes open." Said Kathryn.  
Ethan did fall asleep.

At the end of the stream Ethan huddled up in the couch, a blanket over him and a pillow.   
"He looks so peaceful." Said Tyler. Mark, Amy and Kathryn raised a eyebrow at him.  
"Not I-hey I'm going to carry Ethan, you guys can clean up."   
Tyler picked up Ethan and left the room.  
"God why don't they just go out together?" Said Mark when Ethan left the room.  
Tyler opened the door, and laid down Ethan on the spare bed.  
He let himself smile at what he done. Like a proud parent watching his kid win a game.  
"Why are you so cute?! It's impossible to be that cute."

Tyler left the room and heard them talk about him.  
"Damn, its such a shame that they aren't together."  
"I know like seriously just get together, I can see them flirt, it's killing me just kiss already!"

Tyler entered the room, leaning on the wall. They're conversations stopped.  
"I can hear you guys. You know that?"  
Mark shook his head in defence.  
"We did not talk about such things!" Said Mark. Tyler approached Mark and whispers something. Mark was in shock of what he heard.  
"If you tell someone I would kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word for this chapter:  
> Oof

The lights in the streets started to dim, Ethan yawned. It was getting dark.  
Ethan played around with the dials to look for the song in the radio he was trying to find. He almost had it, it wouldn't hurt to take a few seconds to take his eyes off the road.  
Ethan cursed, he dropped his phone. Ethan leaned down, moving his arms around to find his phone-

'At Stewerten Street a Honda 2008 and an Audi 2009 crashed at the middle of the street. Both cars are severely damaged but that's not what we're worried about.  
The civilians in the incident are getting checked for injuries but at least one is   
in critical condition. He is getting rushed to the hospital as we speak.   
Police suspect that it was from the poor lighting or something else. A distraction.'

"Sir you cannot enter the room, please sit down we are trying to do our best."  
"I demanded to see him."  
"Sir, please. We are doing our best."  
"Tyler, just sit." Said Mark, his tone was serious.  
The man walked off. Tyler sat and put his hands to cover his face.   
"It's all my fault." Said Tyler.  
"Tyler, don't say that. It wasn't your fault-"   
"Amy! It was." Tyler interrupted, he almost screamed it.  
"It was, if it wasn't for me he would be alive right now." He sighed. Amy stood up and sat near Tyler, patting him in the back to comfort him.  
"Tyler, he is alive. I just know it." 

The wait for any news, anything to what happened, is he is OK was painful. Tyler was left alone. Suddenly the doctor came in. He sighed.  
"He is in stable, but in critical condition. He suffered trauma to his neck and suffered internal bleeding near the heart." The doctor paused, his tone changed.  
"He's in a coma, but we don't suspect that he would wake up from the coma."  
Tyler instantly stood up.  
"Isn't there something you can do? Any medicine? Anything? Please." Tyler pleaded. He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing we could, we can just hope he can recover." The doctor left.

After 1 hour Tyler saw Ethan, alone. He sat down and looked at him. He looked battered, with bandages around his neck. Blood was clearly seen through it.  
Tyler touched Ethan, gently.  
"Ethan, I know your in there. Wake up, Ethan, please." Tyler paused, a tear ran down his cheeks.  
"Ethan, wake up! Wake up!" Tyler shook the bed. Then stopped, he just looked at him. He swallowed against his dry throat. Tyler wished he could swap positions with Ethan right now. He doesn't want to look at him, like this. He doesn't care if he dies. He just want Ethan, alive.  
Suddenly the heart monitor beeping stared to slow down. Tyler turned to face it.  
"Ethan don't you dare leave me. Please."  
The heart monitor started to make different noises. The lines started to drop lower and lower and lower...  
"Ethan!Please!Don't leave me" Pleaded Tyler, Several doctors rushed to the room.  
"Sir please exit the room."  
"Let me see him!" Tyler yelled, trying to get off the grip  
"Ethan!Don't die on me! Please!"  
"Sir you need to step out of the room."  
A tear splashed onto the floor. Tyler felt fear as he heard the heart monitor make more noises. The door was shut in front of him. He stood there, heartbroken.  
More tears began to fall.  
"Ethan don't leave me in this world, you're my only hope."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh shit

_Ethan looked around, there was nothing but darkness. Darkness. He took a step, but something held him back in place. He looked behind him and saw a chain wrapped around his leg. It was like it was part of the ground, Ethan kneeled down and tried to pull the chain out of the ground. But it wouldn't budge. The air around him felt, heavy, cold.  
"Ethan." Said a voice. He looked around to see who said it.  
"Ethan, listen to me, if you can hear me. Please give me a sign." There was an unsteadiness, like it crying.  
"Ethan!"_

Ethan eyes opened, there was a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He groaned, Ethan lifted his head. But it felt too heavy, he felt weak. He felt something, someone's hands holding him. It felt like it was hanging onto it for dear life. It suddenly moved, he doesn't know who it is. Ethan looked in the ceiling, the lights above looked blurry to him. Like 4 spots of light in the ceiling.   
"Ethan." Said a voice, it was the same one like in his dream.  
Ethan saw who it was. It's Tyler, he looked at him eyes full of tears.  
"They said you were going to die. They said that." Tyler paused and wiped a tear.  
"But I didn't believe them. I said that I'm staying. Staying in this room until you wake up from you're coma. And you're alive."   
The sound of the door opening interrupted. Sounds of joy and happiness was heard, Ethan doesn't know where he is or how. Tyler sat down next to Ethan and held his hand.   
"Where am I? What happened? How long Tyler." Said Ethan, the sharp pain happened as Ethan talked. He groaned.  
"You've been in a coma for 2 weeks, Ethan you were in a car crash. Do you remember?"  
"No."  
"Look get some rest, you look battered up."  
Ethan swallowed against his dry throat. Where is he? He doesn't remember being in a car crash. And did Tyler really care about him that much?  
Ethan's vision began to blur even more. Soon he drifted of to sleep.

 

Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh shit my old self was savage af

“It's been a while.” Said Mark, he looked at the camera.   
“I haven't been uploading for a while and you guys have heard about Ethan. What happened to him. I’m fine and I will be uploading soon. You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm here. Markimoo is back.”

Tyler stopped near the hospital, he got out of the car. The air getting cold. He glanced at the building.  
Things happened in that hospital. He looked at the window they were in back then.  
So many thoughts ran around his head, so much. He doesn't want to remember. He got back inside the car and drove to his house.

“Skye! I'm home, hello?”  
Tyler expected a greeting from his girlfriend, he walked in the kitchen and grabbed orange juice from the juice. Tyler was confused, where is she?   
Tyler walked up stairs, the photos of them hanging up on the wall. One where they were in Disneyland for their 6th month anniversary.   
They were together for 1 year.  
Tyler's footsteps were quiet, like he's afraid that he's going to get caught. Then he heard, voices. He heard an unfamiliar voice.

Tyler's heartbeat suddenly got faster, he doesn't know why. His palms started sweating. He took a step forward, then another. His foot stepped into something, he looked down to see a bra?  
Tyler felt something was going on, he grabbed hold of the door handle like it was a lifeline and opened the door a little bit. He took a peek inside and his heart sank. He was frozen there, in that position. He couldn't move.  
After a while he stood up and left. Not wanting to go to stay in his house. The house he calls home now doesn't feel like home. He got back inside the car, he took out his phone.   
Hi, blue boy at your service. Not really here though lol. Anyway text me or do a voice mail. I don't really care. BYE. Ohh and no peanuts. TYLER! I will get back to you k?  
Tyler sobbed.

“Hey Kathryn.”  
“Hi Amy, where you going?”  
Amy did a little twirl with her white dress.  
“I'm just meeting up with some old friends, going to have a girls night!and can you do a favour, keep an eye out for Mark.”  
“Yeah sure. Have a safe night Amy!”  
Kathryn sat down in her chair, she looked through the footage, she sighed. She looked through her own editing. Ethan was so much better at editing than her, if only Ethan was here.   
Mark came into the office, he looked tired. Stressed. He walked past Kathryn without saying anything. Normally he would. Then a thud came after. 

Tyler drove out into the streets, he doesn't feel anything anymore, he felt empty. He stopped outside a liquor store. Got out even though he preferred he be inside. Tyler stepped in to the store, feeling suddenly sick. He got back inside the car and opened the beer.  
"Tyler, it's nice having you around here." Said Ethan." No problem, Loud blue boy." Teased Tyler. They were alone, in the woods." You know, it's just fun to go to the woods, near a river, with food and your friend. After all it was a busy day."  
"true." Replied Ethan." Hey I have an Idea." Tyler paused. Took of his shirt, and went inside the car. Ethan heard the rustle of clothes in the car, no that he was perving on Tyler or anything. Then moments later Tyler got out of the car, sprinted to the dock of the river, and jumped in to the crystal clear water, ripples was sent throughout the river." Oh no you don't, luckily I have my bathers here."  
Tyler took a sip.   
“Tyler I'm finally 21. God time goes quickly.”  
“Yeah I drink to that.”  
Ethan took a sip of the red bull. He made a weird face afterwards.  
“Ohh god that taste weird.”  
Tyler laughed  
“I remember my first drink, I feel so old now lol.”  
“Well like my father used to say ‘drink away the pain, pop a pill so you can forget the pain’ yeah no thanks.”  
“That is a weird saying. I prefer ‘Beer can fill the void inside you’ yeah. I like that.”  
“Like I like you.”  
“Stop flirting with me Ethan.”  
Both of them giggled.

Well he is filling the void inside him, with beer. He smiled, then it quickly turned into a tear. It ran down his cheek and made its way to the cold red bull. He stared into the darkness, filling empty inside.  
‘Drink away the pain’  
He took a sip  
‘Beer can fill the void inside you’  
He took another sip.  
“Six months, six fucking months. Have passed yet no one cares. Maybe, it's all my fault, it's all my fucking fault!” Tyler punched the steering wheel.   
“It's all my fault, I killed Ethan. I've killed Ethan. Maybe I should just kill myself. Right! I killed Ethan therefore I should kill my self too.”  
Tyler took a deep breath, tears formed in his eyes.   
“I've killed Ethan.”

“Hey guys, can you give me a minute, I just need to go somewhere OK?”  
Amy’s friends nodded.  
“Where you going?”  
“I just need to go to the bathroom. Meet you at the concert!”  
Amy turned a corner and went in a alleyway. It was dark, wet. She took out Ethan's watch from her pocket. She looked at the time, it was still working. She stared into it, then she sat down in the cold cement and cried.

After Tyler calmed down he turned on the car and drove to a spot. He opened a red bull and took a sip, he stopped near a flat area. Tyler remembered what happened here, Ethan broke down and Tyler had to come to save him. He stepped outside, a gentle cool breeze went by. Tyler sat down at the edge of a steep cliff, he looked down to see a 100ft fall. He threw the can of beer and took out his phone and called Kathryn. After a few seconds she picked up the call.

“Hi Tyler, where are you.”  
“Look Kathryn I want you tell you something.”  
“Tyler are you OK.”  
“Kathryn, what do you think? All fine and dandy. Sunshine and rainbows. I'm hurt Kathryn! I'm miserable! While I'm hurt you guys are just taking this like it was nothing. Like you don't care he died. I have been miserable for the past 6 months!”  
“Tyler, we are taking this seriously-  
“Oh you are know aren't you?”  
“Tyler do need to see someone? I mean I have-  
Tyler hanged up and threw the phone. He stood up, a tears ran down his cheek.  
He looked up at the city, the city looked pretty. Beautiful. Like it was stars. He glanced around his surroundings, taking his final glance he took a deep breath. He done with all of this, he can't take it anymore. The guilt. He killed Ethan  
“Ethan.” Said Tyler  
“I'm coming.”  
Tyler jumped.

Mark stared at the walls of him bedroom, faking smiles in the camera and acting fine was getting harder. He sighed, what was happening to him?  
And the your welcome tour right around the corner? He just couldn't take it. The things that have happened ruined him, he wasn't him anymore, he was a monster.  
Mark stared into the walls with a blank expression. A tear dropped in the carpet


End file.
